Autograph
by GoAwayAnna
Summary: Castle and Beckett's first night together. He undresses her and sees his signature tattooed on her chest. (From a prompt.)


_This is really happening. She is lying on my bed right now, kissing me, running her hands over my body_ , I thought. _And_ man _does it feel good_. My hands needed to be everywhere at once—I think they have minds of their own, or I'm in too much shock to realize what they're doing. Anyway, I can feel her hands on my back, in my hair, clawing my shoulders; her legs wrapped around my hips, squeezing tight to bring us as close together as she can. My blood is pumping and I can feel it straining against my jeans. I know she can feel it, too, because every few minutes she bucks her hips up slightly, rubbing our sensitive areas together. As if that wasn't hard enough to deal with, right before I kissed her, she moaned right into me, grasping at my shirt.

I made a decision in that moment: it was time to take off the clothes. My hand was shaking as it made its way up to her face, stroked her cheek, down her neck, over her bra to finally work at the buttons I hadn't undone in the living room. Her breathing was heavy and hot on my face as we tasted each other, swirling tongues, a mess of lips, teeth, saliva. As I was unbuttoning her shirt, she undid my belt and unbuttoned my jeans, pulling them down as her shirt went flying across the room. I kicked my socks off with my jeans as she fell back to the bed, her hair fallen around her head like a halo.

She was staring at me and I couldn't help but look right back into those impossible hazel eyes. After a few moments of awed gazing, I took off my shirt. She was still lying on the bed looking at me, breathing fast. Instead of flopping back onto her, I slowed things down, removing her shoes, gently unbuttoning her pants, unzipping them, sliding them off. She sat up on her elbows and looked my body over as I stood in front of her in only my boxers. I didn't mind, though, because I was too busy admiring—gawking, really—at her own gorgeous, perfect figure.

That's when I saw it. There was something just under her right breast—was it? It was! It was my autograph. She knew what I was looking at and she self-consciously placed her hand over it, looking at her bellybutton as her face flushed. "I, uh—" she began, then stopped, unsure of what or how much to tell me.

Not wanting to scare her away, I slowly sat down beside her on the bed, encouraging her to sit next to me. "It's okay, Beckett," I tried to reassure her. "You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to."

She looked straight into my eyes then, considering whether she was ready to tell me. Apparently, she decided the answer was yes, because she took a deep breath and then said, "It was after my mom died and I was having a hard time. I was getting in my own head, becoming depressed, and I couldn't find a way out." She looked up at him again. "That's when I read your book."

I smiled at her just a little, enough to encourage her story, but not enough that she would think I was being a jackass. "Your books sort of became my way out of the darkness. They helped me escape reality for just a while—just long enough to—" she hesitated, so I covered her hand with mine. She continued, voice becoming thick, "Just long enough to regain the will to live." She wouldn't meet my eyes. I squeezed her hand, my heart aching for her, glad I was able to be there for her even before we met.

"Anyway," she kept on, "I fell in love with your books so much so that when you did a book signing near my apartment, I decided to wait in line for hours to get your autograph. I got the tattoo that day, before I lost the courage. It was a reminder that you helped me dig myself out of the darkness and find new life." I couldn't say anything.

She dropped her head in shame and tucked her hair behind her ear, shifting uncomfortably. "Stupid, I know."

"No, it wasn't," I said. I decided there were really no words to explain to her how honored and happy I was that I was able to help her through the worst time of her life, so I decided to show her. I leaned down and kissed the ribs under and just right of her right breast where my signature was, then sat upright and gently touched my lips to hers. Uninvited, a tear rolled down my cheek as I said, "I'm glad I was able to help you, Kate."

She didn't say anything, just put her hands on either side of my face and kissed me gently. I slid my hands around her waist as our kiss deepened, tongues searching blindly. I moaned when she wrapped her hand around my shaft and pulled ever so slightly. Unhooking her bra, I slid my hands up to her shoulders and pulled it down her arms, tossing it on the floor. Beckett began leaning back, pulling me down with her. We took off my boxers.

Lying next to her like that, kissing each other deeply, touching each other passionately, but slowly, it was toxic. She continued to stroke my throbbing manhood as I began investigating her nipples with my mouth. She abandoned my penis to run her hands through my hair and gasped when I slid my hand over the crotch of her underwear. I could feel the heat.

"Oh, Castle," she moaned as I lingered over the sensitive bud of her clitoris. Rather than keep her waiting any longer, I reached over to the nightstand, opened the top drawer and pulled out a condom, kissing her breasts, neck, and face all the while. I was getting ready to put the condom on when she sat up and asked, "Can I do it?"

Her question shocked me. "Yeah," I replied, handing over the condom to her, wide-eyed. She put it on me slowly, taunting me with her light touch, breathing and blowing on me to excite me even more. "Mmm," I hummed quietly.

My eyes were closed and my head was back when she was done putting the condom on, so I wasn't expecting her to push me back on the bed and climb on top of me. She straddled me, kissed my mouth, my chest, my stomach, my inner thighs. I inhaled sharply as she slid her entire body upwards, the friction of it almost too much for me to bear.

Grabbing her shoulders, I flipped her onto her back and kissed her deeply and harshly before pulling away and staring into her eyes as I tore off her underwear and rubbed her clit with my finger. She let out a groan and her muscles contracted. Her hand reached down to cover mine, then found my manhood once again, stroking it unnecessarily while both of our arousals heightened. "Ah! God, Castle! Mmm." And then I knew. I could feel how wet she was, and my own throbbing ache suggested that it was time.

"Kate," I whispered as I removed my hand from her, leaned forward, and got into position. Her eyes opened and she spread her legs to allow me in. We held eye contact as I slid into her. She grabbed my arms and dug in. "Ah!" followed by a hiss came from her mouth immediately. I began moving, slowly, so I could watch the transformation take her over. I watched her nipples become points on her breasts, felt her contract around me, watched her bite her lip and squeeze her eyes shut. It was magic.

Her back arched and she dug her nails into my back as I moved faster. "Oh!" she cried, tightening her legs around my hips, "oh, that feels so good!" She gasped, wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me down so we were flush against one another. "Oh, right there, yeah! Mmm. Harder." I did as she said, finding it harder to concentrate on what she wanted. Her breathing was coming hard and fast, and she kept grunting and whimpering. It was getting extremely hard to hold back, so I whispered in her ear, "Come, Kate. Come for me. Right now."

"Oh, God!" she yelled. She took a deep breath and grabbed my ass, pushing us as close together as possible, and I could feel her dance for me inside. I smiled a little as she grunted with every surge of my body until I felt myself release, liquid pouring out of me.

I didn't move off of her once we were both done, I just looked at her with the biggest smile on my face. The shocked look she returned me threw me off a little and my expression melted into one of concern. She settled my fear by kissing me sweetly on the lips. I went to pull out of her, but she wrapped her trembling legs around me and whispered, "Wait. Stay. I want to feel you for just another minute." I just kissed her.

When I was finally able to collapse on the bed next to her, we looked at one another and just smiled. What we had was going to be amazing, and we were going to practice all night long.


End file.
